Sacrifício
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Gen, insinuação (bem leve) de shoujo-ai Hilda/Saori. Seu corpo reclamava, mas aquela provação era um bálsamo para sua alma. Fic escrita para a sexta edição do Coculto da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Sacrifício

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta.

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya.

**Classificação:** 12 anos.

**Palavras:** 1002.

**Personagens/Casais:** Hilda de Polaris; menções a Freya, Thor de Phecda e Saori Kido (Athena). Insinuação de Hilda/Saori.

**Gêneros:** Gen, insinuação de yuri.

**Resumo:** Seu corpo reclamava, mas aquela provação era um bálsamo para sua alma.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **23/01/2013**).

* * *

**SACRIFÍCIO**

Aos poucos se habituava à sensação.

Já era noite. A longa e gélida noite que caía sobre Asgard durante o inverno. Não tinha muita noção do tempo em que estivera ali, em pé, emanando sua cosmoenergia: passara as míseras duas horas do dia ali, mas o Sol se retirara e suas preces ainda não haviam sido suficientes para aquele dia, obrigando-a a permanecer orando noite adentro. Somente sabia que não tornaria a ver a luz do Sol tão cedo.

Somente os uivos do vento traziam alguma coisa a seus ouvidos; de resto, o reino estava imerso em silêncio. O céu apinhado de estrelas, embora sem Lua, e uma janela distante em seu palácio eram as únicas coisas que rompiam a escuridão.

Seu corpo estava ficando dormente, podia até mesmo _sentir_ sua pele já clara empalidecendo ainda mais ante o implacável vento do Norte. Suas vestes leves de sacerdotisa não a protegiam da temperatura baixíssima à qual deveria estar habituada.

Depois de um período turbulento envolvendo os ataques de Poseidon e Hades, parecia que as orações já não surtiam o mesmo efeito de antes. Sentia-se despender cada vez mais energia para que as sagradas geleiras de Asgard retornassem ao equilíbrio de antes de sua própria possessão pelo Anel de Nibelungo. Mesmo as orações do inverno, que geralmente eram mais curtas pela menor dificuldade em manter a calota polar intacta, demandavam mais esforço e tempo, e eis o motivo pelo qual Hilda se desgastava tanto ante as condições adversas.

Podia quase sentir as emanações do pensamento preocupado de sua irmã sobre si. Freya estava no palácio mas certamente orava por ela, recolhida em seu quarto, tentando ajudá-la da forma que podia. Hilda não estava olhando, mas sabia que a luz do quarto estava acesa para lhe dar algum alento no meio da noite escura. Havia até mesmo se oferecido para estar com ela ali, diante do penhasco, por mais que não tivesse ainda o mesmo poder que a mais velha, mas Hilda havia recusado. Não queria que a caçula sofresse em vão.

Era a missão dela, afinal.

Podia _sentir_ as geleiras se fundindo, retomando pouco a pouco a integridade; por sinal, àquela altura podia senti-las melhor do que percebia os próprios pés. Aos poucos, aqueles longos (e incontáveis) minutos de suplício surtiam efeito, aliviando um pouco seu próprio sofrimento.

Ofegou, o ar gelado parecendo queimar suas vias aéreas, e sentiu o próprio corpo ceder sobre os joelhos. Já não tinha condições de se manter em pé mas precisava continuar orando, concentrada, o quanto conseguisse. Sentiu uma onda maior de fervor irradiar de seu cosmos ao levar o próprio corpo ao limite em prol de Asgard e das outras nações do mundo.

Uma alteração fugaz em uma cosmoenergia afastada denunciou que havia mais gente preocupada com sua integridade física, talvez monitorando-a ao longe na escuridão. Percebeu seu fiel guerreiro Thor fazer menção de ir até ela. Fez um ligeiro esforço para elevar sua própria cosmoenergia em um alerta para que o guerreiro-deus se mantivesse em seu posto.

Ainda que estivesse de joelhos, Hilda ainda não tinha terminado. Ainda não podia sair dali. Não _queria_ sair dali.

Aquela culpa que carregava por ter sido manipulada, por ter sido vil e relapsa de seus afazeres, desaparecia completamente naqueles momentos de entrega. Aquele sacrifício parecia purificar sua alma, fortalecê-la ainda mais para que conseguisse lidar com os erros, ainda que involuntários, de seu passado. Era missão e também expiação.

À medida que seu corpo parecia mais fraco, cansado e enregelado, sua alma se tornava mais forte, radiante e cálida. Aquele sentimento de abnegação que experimentava era único, uma sensação de se mesclar à própria natureza. Era como se sua matéria adormecesse para permitir que sua alma expandisse sua percepção extracorpórea.

Conseguia perceber cada pequeno cosmos em seu reino, cada sopro de vida naquelas terras geladas. Sentia-se una com tudo que devia proteger, o que lhe dava ainda mais vontade de permanecer ali, zelando por seu povo. Não havia frio, fome ou cansaço que valessem aquele calor em seu coração, a sensação do dever sendo cumprido.

Era como se todo o sofrimento por que seu corpo passasse não fosse vão, e justamente por isso se tornasse mais suportável e até mesmo..._agradável_. De certa forma, quase se sentia grata por estar ali, em meio ao negrume da noite, à mercê das intempéries.

Talvez fosse aquele o sentimento que dava forças a Saori diante de cada provação. Quantas vezes Atena não tivera de se sacrificar em prol da Humanidade? Imaginou por um momento como seria entrar em contato espiritual com toda a Terra. Talvez fosse por isso que o cosmos de Saori era tão quente e acolhedor, mesmo com tanto sofrimento.

Saori... a jovem que carregava nos ombros a responsabilidade pelo destino de todo o planeta. Aquela que, a despeito de estar exausta pela Guerra Santa de que se saíra vitoriosa, não se esquecera de Asgard, conseguindo fazer com que seus guerreiros-deuses voltassem à vida para proteger Hilda e seu reino.

Saori, a jovem a quem Hilda devotava toda a sua admiração, seu carinho e algo mais.

Pensar em Saori lhe deu um novo ânimo. Precisava orar, cumprir sua missão, ajudar Saori a restabelecer o equilíbrio do planeta nem que fosse só um pouco. Assim como a irmã caçula fazia o possível para ajudá-la em sua missão, Hilda também podia ajudar, ainda que de forma limitada, a aliviar o jugo sobre a moça que lhe aquecia o coração.

Hilda sentiu uma outra cosmoenergia, cálida, unir-se à sua e lhe dar alento. Sorriu. Sabia que Saori não desejava tomar para si a missão que cabia a Hilda e, assim como fazia Freya, limitava-se a orar por ela, confiando na fé e na força da regente de Asgard.

Levantou-se, mais disposta, e retomou suas orações por mais uma hora, em plena comunhão com Odin e sua terra. Sua própria fé e as orações daquelas que a amavam traziam mais forças a seu corpo e a ajudavam a depurar ainda mais sua alma.

* * *

**Notas adicionais ********(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Oi de novo!

Esta fic é mais um presente para **Agatha Tabitha**. Agatha, espero que tenha gostado. Pra falar a verdade a fic que eu tinha imaginado para este tema tinha sido drasticamente diferente, o personagem principal até seria Shaka de Virgem. Escrevi a primeira frase e de repente... a fic criou vida e saiu assim XD

Foi a primeira vez que escrevi com Hilda, na verdade... acho que aquela cena dela segurando a espada de Odin e derramando o próprio sangue ficou marcada em mim. Sempre a enxerguei como uma mulher extremamente devotada a seu povo e a sua missão, e imagino que o sofrimento físico pouco importe a ela nesse sentido. Também acredito que ela tenha grande admiração por Saori (se de teor amoroso ou não, aí vai de quem escreve XD).

Quanto à "culpa" que Hilda sente... imagino que seu devotamento por Asgard seja tamanho que a faça se sentir culpada por suas atitudes quando declarou guerra ao Santuário, ainda que ela própria tenha noção de que estava sendo controlada na época. Não se martiriza nem se afunda em autopiedade, mas ainda não conseguiu afastar essas lembranças de seu coração – o que a faz se esforçar ainda mais em compensação. Essa leitura minha é mais especulativa, mesmo, não sei se você e os demais leitores concordam...

_Ah, Lune, mas a Hilda orava SEMPRE, por que foi retratada de forma tão fragilizada como se não estivesse habituada ao frio? Faz sentido que Saori tenha sofrido, mas Hilda?!_

Foi meio que licença poética minha, na verdade n.n'' Com tanta coisa acontecendo depois da batalha de Asgard – como mencionado, o ataque de Poseidon e a Guerra Santa contra Hades – , achei que faria sentido o fato de serem necessários mais esforços para que tudo voltasse à normalidade, inclusive orações mais prolongadas em pleno inverno nórdico, às quais nem Hilda estaria acostumada.

Espero que a pitada (?) de yuri no final não tenha estragado o tom gen que você buscava para este tema, Agatha. Tentei ao máximo basear a fic nos pensamentos e nas sensações de Hilda, em suas motivações, e tentei deixar claro que Saori era apenas um "alento a mais", e não a razão principal de seu sacrifício.

Bom, é isso. Obrigada pela paciência por lerem (se bem que saiu curtinha x.x)!

_Kissus_ e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **Sabe, relendo agora, achei a pitada de shoujo-ai até que bem levinha u.u'' Talvez um dia eu escreva um Saori/Hilda mais evidente (acho que é o único casal yuri que me agrada realmente na série).

Já que você tá lendo isso aqui mesmo, não custa lembrar...

**As inscrições para o Coculto 7 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **19 de fevereiro**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

(Modo _merchan_ OFF -q)

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (13/02/2013)**


End file.
